SEAN
by HyoDin EXOstan
Summary: CH 2 APDETT...! Dunia Lain? Percayakah kau adanya dunia lain? Dunia dimana mahluk-mahluk aneh hidup berdampingan dengan manusia? Kesepian akan membawamu percaya pada semua itu. FF-EXO-YAOI-FANTASY-SUPRANATURAL-ALL PAIRING EXO
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **

**-SEAN-**

**Author : **Ok Dina / Praz

**Cast : **

Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay, Kim Joon Myun a.k.a Suho

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris, Kim Jong In ak.a Kai

Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen, Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun, Kim Min Seok ak.a Xiumin

Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyung Soo, Huang Zi Tao

**Genre : **

yaoi, drama, supranatural, Friendship, bit Romance and other.

**Leight : **

**CH **1-...

**Rated: **T

.

**WARNING!**

.

**YAOI LOH YAOI!**

**Yang nggak suka BOY X BOY bisa close nih page**

**Sesuju?**

.

**AYO PARA FUJOSHI APALAGI SHIPP NYA EXO MEMBER!**

**MARI MERAPAT-MERAPAT...**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** semua cast yang ada disini bukan punya Author!

Tapi nih ff **MUTLAK** punya Author! **MUTLAK LHO!**

.

.

.

.

**Anyeong…**

.

.

Oktadina Praz imnida, gue kembali woy.. Gue kembali..***Muter-muter** **Dorm EXO bawa barner 'EXO JJANG!'**

.

Minat buat FF lagi gara-gara comeback EXO – Wolf KEMARIN.

.

Tapi berhubung nih udah pada gatel semua sampe GROWL-GROW- an segala... Yah telat post deh...

.

FF ini uda nyungsep entah sejak kapan di notebook author...?*Ckckck... Sapar eh sarap

.

Rencana sih EXO dijadiin serigala

.

Tapi, kagak tau ceritanya mau digimanain

.

Alien eh manusia mutan jadi serigala?

.

Aneh kan?

.

Dan akhirnya jadilah nih FF dengan pemikiran lain…

.

Yang jelas dari otak labil author

.

Mian bila nggak memuaskan!

.

.

.

** GO!**

.

.

.

Lay POV

.

Seperti biasa, setiap sore danau inilah yang menjadi tempat favorit ku. Menghempaskan semua lelah di sekolah pada tempat yang tenang ini. Duduk di bawah pohon pada akar yang besar menjulang tanah. Dan bersandar pada batang pohon besar ini. Tempat paling menyenangkan dan tenang bagiku. Walau ada satu tempat lagi yang kusukan. Juga seperti ini. Untuk menulis buku pribadiku.

.

"Kau terus menulis disini?" terdengar suara berat di belakangku. Seseorang yang mengucapkan kalimat itu tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingku.

.

"Kai. Mian bila mengganggumu. Aku lebih suka menulis di bawah rumahmu ini. Bosan di rumah sendirian" ujarku.

.

"Mengapa harus meminta maaf?Aku senang kau disini" namja ini tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang sebelumnya mengerikan pada saat awal aku bertemu dengannya.

.

"Mengapa kau lebih menyukai tempat mengerikan ini?Bukankah rumahmu lebih bagus dan besar dibanding dengan tempat ini? Aku heran padamu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman tanpa melihatnya dan terus menulis di buku diary-ku.

.

"Yah, itulah Zhang Yixing"

.

Itulah temanku. Kim Jong In. Dengan panggilan akrab Kai. Dia bukanlah seorang manusia biasa sama sepertiku. Tinggalnya saja di dalam sebuah pohon angker. Bisa dibilang hantu atau iblis dan apalah itu yang sejenisnya. Namun, aku menganggap ia sebagai saudara kembarku. Kehidupannya sama sepertiku. Tak suka bergaul dengan banyak orang, dan tidak pernah merasa kesepian walau sendirian. Ah, aku baru ingat bahwa di dalam tas ku aku membawa apel yang sudah kukupas. Kuambil apel itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kai.

.

"Kau ingat juga makanan kesukaanku" ucapnya merasa senang.

.

Aku pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Senang melihat teman sendiri senang. Kami selalu berdua bila sore hari. Atau pagi hari saat aku libur sekolah. Dia suka apel. Apalagi yang matang merangsang. Yang berkulit merah layaknya darah. Tak terasa hari mulai petang. Kuputuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Pasti keluargaku cemas padaku.

.

"Kai, aku pulang dulu. Nanti malam main ke rumahku, ne?"

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

Sesampai di rumah, aku langsung masuk. Keluargaku telah menyambutku hangat di meja makan. Diantaranya, appa-ku, eomma dan hyung-tiriku. Keluargaku telah bercerai dulu. Dan kini aku bersama appa-ku yang telah menikah dengan seorang janda. Dan eomma kandungku, dia terlalu sibuk di China. Aku duduk di kursi biasanya aku makan. Di samping kanan sendirian. Dan yang didepanku eomma dan hyung ku. Appa di sebelah sisi kiri-ku.

.

"Lay, Suho. Appa dan eomma nanti malam akan berangkat ke Jepang. Kalian jaga diri baik-baik, ne?" ujar appa. Sontak membuatku terkejut. Baru saja aku pulang, sudah mendengar kalimat seperti ini. Aku sangat takut bila harus berdua dengan hyung-ku di rumah ini.

.

"Kapan appa pulang?" tanyaku. Berharap secepatnya.

.

"Sekitaran dua atau tiga minggu, Lay" jawab eomma lembut.

.

"Apa kalian mau memesan sesuatu dari Jepang?" tawar appa.

.

"Aku tak suka Jepang. Jadi aku tak pesan apa-apa" jawab Suho-hyung. Dia memang bersikap sangat cuek di hadapan eomma dan appa. Namun beda bila denganku.

.

"Appa, kalau ada tolong bawakan kupu-kupu berwarna hitam dan ada garis biru di sayapnya" ujarku. Berharap mereka tak mengacuhkanku karena permintaan anehku ini.

.

"Kau ada-ada saja, cagya" goda Suho dengan senyum malaikatnya padaku. Kuabaikan dia yang selalu bersikap sok asyik denganku.

.

"Atau apel dengan isi darah, appa" lanjutku.

.

"Lay, ini bukan dunia hantu atau yang berada pada anime yang kau tonton. Ini dunia nyata. Umurmu akan menginjak 16 tahun dan kau harus bersikap dewasa" nasihat dari appa. Aku sudah dewasa. Hanya saja itu nyata. Dan itu Kai.

.

Setelah makan malam itu, appa dan eomma bersiap menuju bandara. Dan berangkat pukul 10 malam. Meningalkanku dengan Suho di rumah. Kuputuskan untuk segera pergi ke kamarku daripada masih di ruang tamu berdua dengan hyung-ku. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk pergi.

.

"Cagiya…kau mau kemana?" tanya Suho-hyung tiba-tiba saat melihatku pergi.

.

"Ke kamar, hyung" jawabku dengan nada datar dan melangkahkan kakiku lagi.

.

"Enggak mau maen sama hyung?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tak mau mendengarkan semua perkataannya dengan baik.

.

'Tok tok tok'

.

Terdengar suara ketokan pintu depan rumahku. Aku yakin ini Kai. Karena hanya aku yang dapat mendengar suara Kai. Dia kan hantu. Tanpa melihat ke arah hyung-ku, aku segera berjalan ke depan dan membukakan pintu untuk Kai.

.

"Mengapa lama? Aku sudah menunggumu!" omelku dan langsung menarik tangannya ke dalam. Menuju tempat damai di rumah ini, kamarku. Suho-hyung selalu melihatku aneh saat aku dan Kai berada di rumah ini.

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

Author POV

.

Di Kamar

.

Lay dan Kai masuk ke dalam ruangan yang amat luas. Mengabaikan Suho yang sedaritadi menatapnya aneh. Berbincang di lantai dengan alas karpet tebal dan hangat.

.

"Hyung-mu masih menggodamu?" tanya Kai pada Lay.

.

"Hampir setiap hari. Aku tak tau apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Aku takut bila dia macam-macam padaku" jawab Lay santai.

.

"Yahh itulah yang namanya seorang hyung. Selalu menggoda sayang pada dongsaengnya. Kau itu aneh" ujar Kai dengan senyum lembutnya.

.

"Tapi ini keterlaluan. Aku merasa risih bila ada dia di rumah ini. Seperti orang bergairah yang akan menyerangku. Apa itu pantas disebut seorang hyung?"

.

Tanpa sadar, di luar kamar telah ada orang yang menguping. Suho mendengar jelas percakapan dua orang itu. Namun yang ada dipirannya sekarang adalah, siapa orang yang berbicara dengan Lai. Pada saat pertama di tinggal di rumah ini, ia merasa bahwa Lay dongsaengnya ini sudah gila. Berbicara sendiri di rumah, bermain sendirian di kamarnya dengan maya, atau selalu membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan masuk seseorang yang datang. Padahal tidak ada tamu yang berkunjung.

.

"Lay…Mengapa kau seperti ini?"

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

Di Meja Makan

.

.

"Siapa yang datang semalam?" tanya Suho. Lay tak menggubris pertanyaan Suho itu dan terus mengunyah makanannya.

.

"Lay.." panggil Suho lembut.

.

"Temanku" jawab Lay datar tanpa melihat ke arah Suho yang terus memandanginya dengan wajah yang sangat miris itu.

.

"Siapa? Bisakah hyung bertemu dengannya?"

.

"Hyung tak akan dapat melihatnya. Hanya aku, kembarannya yang bisa melihatnya. Tak ada yang lain. Kecuali bangsanya" wajah Lay kini terlihat mengerikan. Dengan mata yang menatap Suho tajam. Dan bisa membuat orang merinding.

.

"Apa dia? Manusia kasat mata?" Suho masih penasaran dengan hal ini. Dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Lay tidaklah gila.

.

"Sean"

.

"Sean? Makhluk apa itu?"

.

"Ayolah hyung. Jangan bertanya terus. Aku bisa telat kalau begini. Kalau hyung tak mau mengantarku ya sudah. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri" omel Lay.

.

"Jangan berangkat sendiri! Kau tak berpengalaman naik bus, kan?"

.

Lay pergi ke sekolah satu mobil dengan hyung-nya. Duduk di bangku depan dan Suho memegang kendali. Dia malas bila harus menatap hyung-nya. Selalu ia memilih untuk melihat ke kaca jendela. Melihat obyek yang dia lewati. Sesampainya di sekolah Lay turun. Tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun pada Suho. Sedangkan Suho pergi ke kampusnya.

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

EXO Senior Height School

.

Lay melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelasnya. XI A. Ya. Dia duduk di bangku paling belakang. Tentunya ia lebih suka sendirian. Lay sangat sulit untuk bergaul. Berbicara pada temannya pun jarang. Cuma bila ada hal penting saja. Banyak teman Lay yang mengiranya seorang anak autis. Tetapi Lay selalu menutup telinganya bila mendengar cacian dari teman-temannya. Hanya Kai, teman satu-satunya yang cocok dengannya.

.

"Oeh, anak autis! Mengapa kau tidak pulang saja? Disini bukan tempatmu! Di rumah lebih baik, bermain dengan orang yang sesama autis denganmu" ejek salah satu teman sekelas Lay. Diikuti dengan tawaan dari yang lain.

.

"Kau tak dengar?" sahut yang lain.

.

"Dia autis, bodoh. Manamungkin bisa mendengar. Pastikan dia itu tuli. Hahaha.."

.

Lay masih tak menghiraukan ejekan teman-temannya. Mungkin bukan teman. Lay tak pernah menganggap mereka teman. Hanya satu teman yang ia punya. Tak lama kemudian, guru mapel yang mengajar tiba. Diikuti seorang namja dibelakangnya. Namja yang sangat cool, berparas tampan, membuat banyak yang terkagum padanya.

.

"Anyeong. Pagi anak-anak…" salam Jang-songsaeng itu. Namun hanya beberapa siswa yang menjawab dan yang lain masih tertuju pada namja itu.

.

"Silahkan.." songaeng itu menyilahkan namja yang mengikutinya untuk berbicara.

.

"Pagi semua. Saya disini hanya untuk memilih satu siswa dari kelas XIA ini untuk menjadi rekan saya selagi jabatan saya sebagai ketua OSIS" ujar namja itu dengan nada yang cool dan tegas. Membuat beberapa siswa tertarik dan berharap salah satu dari mereka yang terpilih.

.

"Kris,kyaa…pilih aku"

.

"Andwae! Pilih aku saja..!"

.

"Wu Fan-ge!"

.

Banyak siswa yang berteriak ingin dipilih menjadi rekan ketua OSIS yang berparas tampan ini. Kecuali Lay yang hanya memandang namja itu dengan wajah malasnya. Dalam hatinya berbicara agar namja ini langsung keluar agar pelajaran bisa dimulai dan tidak ada yang berteriak-teriak.

.

"Nah, anak bangku paling belakang. Kemari, ikut aku" Kris akhirnya memutuskan. Menunjuk siswa yang bangkunya paling belakang pojok sendirian itu. Sontak seisi kelas menoleh pada namja yang ditunjuk Kris itu.

.

"Mengapa memilih anak autis?! Kau ini ketua OSIS!" teriak salah satu siswa.

.

"Diam kau!" bentak Kris mengerikan.

.

"Aku tidak mau. Pilih yang lain" tolak Lay dengan santainya. Mengabaikan ketua OSIS itu dengan membaca bukunya. Kris yang merasa tak sabar lagi segera mendatangi Lay dan menarik pergelangan tangan Lay.

.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Lay. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang jarang sekali teman-temannya lihat. Sangatlah mengerikan. Siswa lain yang melihat ekspresi Lay itu jadi takut dan memilih untuk diam.

.

"Kajja.." dengan paksa Kris menarik Lay keluar kelas. Disaksikan oleh seisi kelas dengan anehnya.

.

'Mengapa harus memilih anak autis itu'

'Benar. Tapi, kurasa itu tadi bukan Lay. Wajahnya mengerikan sekali'

'tapi kalau menurutku, dia memang sangat menolak'

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

Kris menarik Lay paksa hingga mereka sekarang ini berada di ruang OSIS berdua. Dengan ekspresi wajah Lay yang masih sangat mengerikan dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Sepertinya dia terganggu dengan adanya Kris. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Padahal baru kali ini dia melihat Kris walau sudah satu setengah tahun dia bersekolah disini.

.

"Kau ini namja yang sensitive sekali" ucap Kris santai dengan mendudukkan Lay di meja OSISnya.

.

"….." Lay tak meresphone.

.

"Kau kenapa, manis?" jari-jari Kris kini merawa pipi Lay. Namja ini mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya karena Kris. Namun, dia tak sanggup akan itu. Segera Lay memegang tangan Kris dan mencakarnya dengan kukunya yang agak panjang hingga mengalir darah pada punggung tangan itu.

.

"Aaarrghh!" jerit Kris pelan. Merasakan perih pada tangan kanannya.

.

"Jangan sentuh aku" cetus Lay dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu menuju kelasnya. Dengan ekspresi yang kini berubah menjadi datar. Layaknya anak autis sungguhan.

.

"Namja yang unik" seringai Kris dengan menjilat darah yang mengalir di tangannya.

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

Di Hutan

.

"Kyaa! Mengapa kau lepaskan itu, pabo! Lima hari aku sibuk memburunya! Kau menghilangkannya dalam sekejap! Dasar bodoh!" omel Bekhyun pada temannya yang tinggi itu.

.

"Memangnya Baekkie mau membunuh siapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang kebal dengan semua omelan.

.

"Aku bukan mau membunuh! Aku Cuma ingin nyawanya!" bentak Baekhyun semakin keras. Lalu ia mencari sesuatu yang entah apa yang dilepaskan Chanyeol.

.

"Kita Sean, Baekkie. Bukankah mudah hanya untuk mengambil nyawa manusia" jelas Chanyeol menenangkan sambil mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan mencari apa yang dia cari tadi.

.

"Aku tak akan membunuh manusia. Yang kuincar adalah sesama Sean!" Bekhyun terus mencari.

.

"Memang Baekkie mau bunuh siapa? Bukannya Baek tak punya musuh sesama Sean, kan?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol.

.

"Byun Baekhyun, akan membunuh, Sean yang berada di dunia manusia" jelas Baekhyun seduktif. Dengan matanya yang tajam dan ingin keluar. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti semua perkataan Baekhyun. Dan kini mereka sibuk mencari-cari di hutan ini.

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

Selalu di bawah pohon yang rindang ini Lay bertempatan setiap sepulang sekolah. Menenangkan pikirannya yang entah kenapa selalu pening jika harus mengingat hari di sekolah dengan latar anak autis, dan di rumah dengan latar pendiam.

.

"Kai! Kim Jong In! Keluarlah!" teriak Lay memanggil-manggil nama teman yang sudah dianggap saudaranya itu.

.

Bila ada orang selain Lay ditempat itu, dipastikan dia akan dikira orang gila karena berteriak-teriak di bawah pohon. Dengan tiba-tiba Kai muncul tepat duduk di samping Lay sambil memegangi telinganya yang entah kenapa.

.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Lay. Nanti dia kabur" ujar Kai.

.

"Dia siapa?" Lay mengerutkan dahinya.

.

"BlackButterfly" jawab Kai tenang dan tak lagi memegangi telinganya.

.

"Kau juga suka kupu-kupu hitam? Aku memesan pada appa di Jepang" Lay tersenyum. Senang karena dia mempunyai kesukaan yang sama seperti Kai.

.

"Itu bukan hanya sekedar kupu-kupu. Itu dewa kami para Sean. Aku ingin menangkap yang golongan DevaSean" jelas Kai.

.

"Beda ya. Untuk apa kau menangkapnya?" tanya Lay antusias dengan senyumnya yang tak akan luntur bila bersama Kai.

.

"Untuk membunuh. Membunuh Sean yang berada di dunia-mu. BlackButterfly ini bersifat devastate. Menghancurkan apa saja yang ia inginkan"

.

"Memangnya ada Sean di dunia manusia yang kelihatan nyata?"

.

"Semua Sean bisa kelihatan nyata di dunia manusia bila mereka ingin. Namun beberapa Sean ini sudah beradaptasi di duniamu dan berubah menjadi manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan Sean" jelas Kai kelihatan serius.

.

"Bisa berubah menjadi manusia? Mengapa kau tidak menjadi manusia dan berteman nyata di duniaku? Aku kelihatan seperti orang gila bila berbicara denganmu seperti ini" Lay meninju pelan bahu Kai.

.

"Bila Sean menjadi manusia, maka manusia akan musnah! Dengan tujuan membunuh semua bangsamu! Hanya beberapa orang yang mereka pilih untuk hidup. Aku tak tega bila bangsaku menguasai bangsamu. Ini melanggar hukum alam kami. Kami, bangsa Sean hanya tidak ingin melanggar hukum alam dengan membiarkan sebagian bangsa kami yang bad menguasai semua manusia"

.

"Berapa Sean yang berada di dunia-ku?" Lay terus bertanya. Karena semua ini menyangkut nasib manusia nantinya.

.

"Hanya tiga. Namun bila dibiarkan mereka bisa menghasut lebih banyak lagi"

.

"Lalu, dimana blackbutterfly itu?"

.

"Dia telah berada di duniamu. Dan aku sekarang mulai memanggilnya dari alam-ku agar dia kemari" jelas Kai dengan nada yang amat pelan.

.

"Aku akan membantumu mencarinya. Tetapi, bagaimana wujudnya? Sama seperti kupu-kupu biasa?"

.

"Sama. Hitam pekat pada tubuh dan sayapnya. Bedanya adalah, dia mempunyai dua ekor diamond di ujung bawah sayapnya dengan warna biru gelap"

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

Suho terlihat sibuk pada komputernya sepulang sekolah ini. Mencari-cari tentang yang dimaksud Lay tadi saat di meja makan. Menelusuri apa itu yang namanya Sean di internet. Dia membaca sebuah blog yang berisikan artikel-artikel mitos mengerikan di Korea. Dan ditemukanlah artikel tentang Sean.

.

"Sean. Adalah legenda lama Korea yang berlatar makhluk kasat mata. Sejenis iblis, hantu, dan yang lain sejenisnya. Biasanya bertempatan di tempat yang sepi, gelap, dan damai. Di bawah ini adalah beberapa ilustrasi dari Sean"

.

Suho memerhatikan gambar ilustrasi Sean tersebut. Ada yang seperti manusia dengan sayap, Sean bertubuh naga, serigala mengerikan, atau menyerupai binatang namun yang tak lazim. Sangat mengerikan dan menjijikkan bila dilihan.

.

"Apa benar ini?... Makhluk ini tidak bisa dilihat di dunia nyata. Mereka mempunyai alam yang disebut Shinm dengan latar dunia nyata hutan, atau tempat angker dan sepi lainnya. Seseorang dapat melihat Sean bila ada Sean yang menyukai, ingin berteman, tertarik, atau benci dan akan membunuh orang itu"

.

Suho jadi berpikir-pikir akan ini. Apakah Sean yang berteman dengan Lay akan membunuh? Atau menyukai Lay? Atau hanya sekedar teman?

.

"Ini hanya mitos belakang. Dan belum terbukti dengan terlihatnya penampakan Sean. Dan pesan dari blog ini, jangan terlalu penasaran dengan hal seperti ini. Juga, jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupan alam lain selain dunia nyata ini"

.

Belum selesai artikel itu terbaca, Suho sudah me-close blog itu. Ia tak ingin membaca hingga akhir dan akan menimbulkan rasa yang penasaran akan Sean.

.  
"Yang benar saja. Lay pasti telah membaca ini dan terobsesi. Hingga menjadi seperti orang gila seperti semalam. Hah…aku juga bisa gila bila terus seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Sean harus hilang dari otak Lay"

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

Di sebuah apartemen pada lantai 22 ini, terlihat seorang namja cute berpipi chubby seperti bakpao tengah duduk di ranjangnya dan melempar buku-bukunya ke sembarangan. Tak ada obyek yang terlihat ia lempar. Namun, setiap lemparannya pasti terarah.

.

"Pergi kau! Jangan ganggu hidupku! Pergi! Aku sudah stres gara-gara orang tua-ku bercerai! Jangan menambah beban di hidupku dengan adanya kau yang mengganggu! Pergi!"

.

Namja itu terus melempar buku-buku itu. Tanpa peduli rusak atau pentingnya buku itu. Sejak dua hari ia teganggu oleh sosok itu yang terus mengikutinya tanpa henti.

.

"Kumohon..pergi!"

.

"Minseok-ge. Jangan melempar terus. Percuma kau lakukan" terdengar suara itu di telinga Xiumin. Dan tiba-tiba muncul sosok tepat di depan Xiumin dengan berdiri. Membuat Xiumin menghentikan acara lemparnya.

.

"Kau manusia atau iblis, hah?" bentak Xiumin keras.

.

"Sentuh aku!" sosok yang muncul itu mengulurkan tangannya "Nyatakan bila aku manusia!" Namun Xiumin malahan diam. Dia tak yakin menyentuh tangan sosok itu.

.

"Andwae!"

.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi sosok itu kemudian memeluk Xiumin hingga terbaring di ranjangnya dan menindihnya. Xiumin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu segera bangun dan mendorong sosok itu hingga kini mereka duduk bersebelahan.

.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Dasar mesum!" bentak Xiumin yang kini melotot pada sosok itu.

.

"Aku Cuma ingin meyakinkanmu! Dasar Baozi!" sosok itu menggembungkan pipinya. Merasa sebal dengan Xiumin.

.

"Kya! Terserah! Kau pergi! Jangan ikuti aku terus! Sanah! Sanah!" usir Xiumin terus mendorng-dorong sosok itu. Manum masih saja tak mau pergi.

.

"Aku harus berbicara padamu dengan bahasa apa biar kau paham? Pergi!"

.

"Aku tak mau pergi! Kau saja yang pergi" balas sosok itu.

.

"Ya! Ini apartement ku! Apa hak-mu mengusirku? Pergi sanah!" Xiumin masih mendorong-dorong sosok itu. Namun percuma.

.

"Jadi temanku, ne?"

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

**To Be Continue…Sodara-Sodara…**

.

.

.

.

**+Nista banget nih author+***Ih baru nyadar?

.

Mian (lagi) kalau jelek…!

.

Lanjut enggak ya?

.

Diobral Reviewnya...

Banyak Review.. Semakin lanjott **Chapter 2** nya!

.

***Ketawa kejem bareng Chanyeol**

***Di smekdon Tao**

***Di cincang Kris**

***Di Bawa pulang Kyungsoo**

***Lay siapin pisau sama telenan**

***Luhan staytune depan kompor and wajan ketawa ala Sehun**

***Member Lain pada girang di meja makan**

**.**

**Author : HUWEE...ANDWAEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **

**-SEAN 2-  
**

**Author : **Ok Dina / Praz

**Cast : **

Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay, Kim Joon Myun a.k.a Suho

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris, Kim Jong In ak.a Kai

Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen, Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun, Kim Min Seok ak.a Xiumin

Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Do Kyung Soo, Huang Zi Tao

**Genre : **

yaoi, drama, supranatural, Friendship, bit Romance and other.

**Rated: **T

.

**WARNING!**

**DONT PLAGIAT! YANG PLAGIAT KEBANGETENNNN :( 'Emang ada?'**

**YAOI LOH YAOI!**

**Yang nggak suka BOY X BOY bisa close nih page**

**Sesuju?**

**AYO PARA FUJOSHI APALAGI SHIPP NYA EXO MEMBER!**

**MARI MERAPAT-MERAPAT...**

**Disclaimer:** semua cast yang ada disini bukan punya Author!

Tapi nih ff **MUTLAK** punya Author! **MUTLAK LHO!**

.

**Anyeong…**

Author langsung aja... #baik kan? Author ketawa nista sambil melet-melet...#Disambit gigi Chanyeol

Tolong RCL-nya

Soalnya kemarin walau yang baca banyak hampir 200-an

Langsung deh tanpa tunda-tunda lagi, soalnya author udah di DEATHGLARE sama Kyungsoo...

Maapin author yah... apdetnya luama.. hehe... uda sibuk sekull hehehe^^

Boleh kritik author kalau ada tutur dalam FF yang slah dan kurang baik!

.

.

GO!

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

Kris tengah duduk di kursi ruang tengah apartement-nya. Memikirkan namja tadi yang mencakar punggung tangannya. Dan terus memerhatikan bekas luka pada tanagnnya itu. Menghirup bau darah yang masih melekat pada luka itu.

..

"Kau ganas juga. Tapi aku suka"

.

Tiba-tiba angin berubah sangat kencang. Mengoyak apa yang dilewatinya. Dan muncul sesosok namja di hadapan Kris dari outaran angin itu. Lalu meletakkan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbuat dari besi di lantai.

.

"Ge, aku mendapatkannya" ujar namja itu.

.

"Kau pintar Oh Sehun" puji Kris pada namja itu yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun.

.

"Ne. Inilah yang namanya Oh Sehun" namja itu menyimbongkan diri.

.

"Aku akan mengurusnya"

.

"Baiklah…bye, aku juga masih ada urusan dengan namjachingu-ku" lagi-lagi angin itu datang dengan kencangnya. Dan menghilanglah sosok Sehun dengan cepat. Kris tersenyum miris melihat kotak yang dibawa Sehun tadi.

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

Di Rumah Lay

.

Setelah dari danau menemui Kai, Lay pulang dengan malasnya. Memasuki rumah besarnya yang hanya dihuni dua orang itu. Saat tiba di ruang tengah, dia sudah melihat hyung-nya tengah duduk di sofa dan menonton TV.

.

"Cagya. Tadi appa mengirimkan paket pesananmu" ujarnya.

.

Sontak Lay meresphone dan menoleh pada hyung-nya itu. Dan kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada kerangkeng silinder kecil yang berisi kupu-kupu hitam yang berada di atas meja depan Suho. Ia mendekat ke meja itu. Melihat kupu-kupu hitam. Sama seperti yang ia pesan satu minggu yang lalu. Berwarna hitam dnegan corat kecil biru. Namun, tidak berekor pada ujung sayang belakangnya.

.

'Hampir, tapi bukan' batinnya.

.

"Tadi appa kirim dua kupu-kupu. Hyung satu, ne?" ucap Suho.

.

"Bagaimana bentuknya?" tanya Lay dengan penuh harapan. Bahwa kupu-kupu itu yang ia cari.

.

"Sama seperti itu. Rencana akan hyung gunakan untuk percobaan biologi di kampus" jelas Suho. Lay memasang wajah kecewa. Bukan itu yang Kai cari. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan membawa paket tadi.

.

"Cagya, mau kemana?" pertanyaan rutin Suho keluar.

.

"Ke kamar"

.

"Enggak mau maen dengan hyung?"

.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah sering ia mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu dari hyung-nya. Suho kemudian mematikan Tvnya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sesampainya di kamar, ia memerhatikan kupu-kupu-nya tadi. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan yang tadi.

.

"Perasaan tidak ada ekor pada sayapnya" gurau Suho dan masih memandangi kupu-kupu itu.

.

"Aneh"

.

Suho putuskan untuk tidur daripada memikirkan kupu-kupu itu dan bisa membuatnya gila. Padahal punya Lay tidak ada ekornya. Artikel tentang Sean saja sudah membuatnya berpikir jauh dan hampir membuatnya stres.

.

Paginya. Suho bangun dengan masih ada rasa kantuk yang melekat. Duduk di ranjangnya dan membiaskan cahaya masuk ke matanya. Dilihatnya seorang namja yang memunggunginya sedang membersihkan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di masih tak percaya akan itu. Manamungkin Lay memasuki kamarnya. Dari fisik saja sudah jelas itu bukan Lay. Namja itu pendek. Dan potongan rambutnya saja berbeda dengan Lay.

.

"Hey!" seru Suho penasaran. Namja itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Suho.

.

"Anyeong…" sapanya manis dengan senyum yang melekat pada bibirnya. Dan dengan matanya yang bulat itu membuat wajahnya semakin imut untuk dipandang.

.

"Siapa kau? Mengapa bisa masuk kamarku?" tanya Suho yang terkejut.

.

"Anyeong, Kyungsoo imnida…" perkenalannya dengan senyum yang manis. Suho membelalakkan matanya melihat namja itu. Walaupun pintu kamarnya tidak terkunci, tapi manamungkin dia bisa memasuki pintu depan yang sudah terkunci.

.

"A-anyeong. Mengapa kau bisa masuk?" tanya Suho ragu-ragu.

.

"Emm,,. Ah, mengapa kamarmu kotor sekali? Aku sampai kuwalahan membersihkannya" namja bernama Kyungsoo itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

"Aku bertanya bagaimana kau bisa masuk rumah ini?" tanya Suho lagi.

.

"Oh tunggu! Buku-bukumu ini banyak. Mengapa tak kau rapikan" namja itu membalikkan badannya merapikan lagi buku-buku itu yang sebenarnya sudah ia tata rapi.

.

Karena tak sabar lagi, Suho bangkit dari duduknya. Menghampiri namja itu. Membalikkan paksa tubuh namja itu untuk menghadapnya.

.

"Aku tanya, bagaimana kau bisa masuk hah?"

.

"Aku..sebenarnya..aku,,,emm.." Kyungsoo seperti kehabisan akal untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tatapannya kini berarah pada kerangkeng kupu-kupu kemarin yang sekarang kosong. Suho terkejut saat melihat itu.

.

"K-kau…mana mungkin? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

"Aku kupu-kupu yang di dalam kandang itu! Mereka tega mengurungku.." namja bernama Kyungsoo itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

"Sebenarnya siapa dan apa kau ini?" Suho makin mendesak Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaannya.

.

"Aku…itu…aku.."

.

Terlalu lama menunggu, Suho langsung mengambil tali yang berada dalam lacinya. Mengikatkan tali itu pada kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

.

"Jangan pernah mencoba keluar dari sini. Arraseo?" kalimat terakhir Suho pada Kyungsoo dan langsung keluar kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

.

Sesampainya dia disana, ternyata Lay sudah mendahuluinya berada di meja makan sedang menikmati sarapannya.

.

"Aku kira hyung lupa bahwa hari ini ada sekolah" ucap sinis Lay tanpa melihat ke arah Suho yang kini mendatanginya. Mencium pipinya sayang dari belakang kursi yang diduduki Lay.

.

"Mianhae, aku bangun telat" Lay segera menjauhkan kepala Suho dari pundaknya. Merasa risih dengan hyung-nya ini.

.

"Aaaiisshh..tak apa. Aku akan berangkat sendiri"

.

"Ani! Aku akan mengantarmu. Lagipula hari ini hyung tak ada kuliah" titah Suho.

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

Namja bernama Xiumin ini terus bergerutu sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati dengan jalan kaki. Sesekali menoleh ke samping dengan mengomel tak jelas. Banyak orang yang mengira Xiumin orang gila yang berbicara sendiri.

.

"Kau makhluk mesum, jangan mengikuti aku terus!" omel Xiumin dengan masih melangkahkan kakinya.

.

"Aku bukan makhluk mesum! Gege sebenarnya mau kemana? Mengapa daritadi jalan terus dan enggak sampai-sampai?" giliran makhluk yang mengikuti Xiumin itu yang mengomel.

.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Lagipula, siapa suruh kau mengikutiku? Aku nampak seperti orang gila di mata orang. Pergi, atau perlihatkan wujud nyatamu!" bentak Xiumin keras.

.

Banyak masyarakat yang bengong menatap Xiumin seperti itu. Siapa yang diajak dia berbicara? Mengapa dia juga teriak-teriak.

.

"Bawa aku ke tempat yang sepi dulu" mendengar itu Xiumin langsung menarik sesuatu yang tak terlihat oleh orang lain. Menarik tangan makhluk itu lebih tepatnya. Membawanya pada gang kecil antara dua bangunan. Sesampainya, Xiumin langsung menatap tajam makhluk itu. Dan mengisyaratkan untuk melihatkan wujud nyatanya seperti kemarin saat makhluk itu memeluknya.

.

"Baiklah.." makhluk itu lalu menampakkan wujud nyatanya. Sehingga semua orang dapat melihatnya.

.

"Lalu? Kau akan pergi dari hidupku bukan setelah ini?" tanya Xiumin keras.

.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku akan terus mengikutimu. Karena aku menyukaimu" jawab makhluk itu dengan senyumnya.

.

"Ya Tuhan…apa salahku sehingga Kau memberiku hidup seperti ini" Xiumin kini memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening akan semua ini.

.

"Kau tak salah. Tak bisakah kita berteman?"

.

"Terserah! Aku ada kuliah hari ini. Bisa-bisa telat gara-gara berurusan denganmu!" Xiumin melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan makhluk itu. Namun makhluk itu tetap mengikuti dimanapun Xiumin pergi.

.

Saat tiba di kampusnya, terkejutnya ia saat melihat poster besar yang ditempel pada tembok pagar. Yang bertulisan "Selamat mengerjakan ujian biologi!".

.

"What! Gw nggak belajar semalam!" teriaknya.

.

"Kenapa? Mengapa enggak nyontek aja?" saran makhluk yang mengikuti Xiumin itu. Sontak, xiumin noleh ke arah makhluk itu..

.

"Memangnya ini gara-gara siapa? Bila kau semalam tak di apartementku, pastikan aku belajar tadi malam!" bentak Xiumin keras. Banyak orang melihat Xiumin yang marah-marah dengan namja asing yang tak dikenal. Bukan mahasiswa dari universitas itu rupanya.

.

"Tenang, aku akan membantumu. Kau tinggal ikuti saja"

.

"Terserahlah!"

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

Setelah mengantar Lay ke sekolah, Suho kembali ke rumahnya. Mengingat ada namja yang tiba-tiba bisa berada di dalam kamarnya dan sedang membersihkan kamar yang bisa disebut gudang itu. Ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya, namun sosok yang ia cari telah tidak ada.

.

"Dimana dia?" "Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Kau dimana?" teriak Suho mencari-cari namja itu di dalam rumahnya. Dan akhirnya ia temukan orang yang dia cari itu di dapur sedang duduk di kursi meja makan dengan tenang.

.

"Mengapa kau bisa lepas?" tanya Suho terkejut.

.

"Manusia memanglah kejam. Termasuk kau!" sahut Kyungsoo dengan sinisnya. Melirik Suho dengan tatapan tak seperti tadinya. Suho yang mendengar itu segera ikutan duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

.

"Bukankah kau juga manusia?" sindir Suho penlan. Ia juga tak ingin kalah bertindak sinis sama seperti namja yang sekarang di hadapannya.

.

"Aku berbeda dengan bangsamu. Kau manusia, dan aku kehidupan. DevaSean lebih tepatnya. Bisa saja nyawamu kubuang hari ini juga" Suho makin merasa merinding dengan ucapan Kyungsoo yang mendesis. Kelihatan sangat mengancam untuknya.

.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Suho dengan tenang. Berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

.

"Sudah kubilang, aku DevaSean"

.

"Jelaskan padaku semua latar belakangmu!"

.

"Apa hakikatmu menyuruhku" Suho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. Seperti meremehkannya saja.

.

"Aku juga bisa membunuhmu sekarang. Kau sendirian di duniaku. Dan aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk memusnahkanmu" Suho makin mendesak Kyungsoo.

.

Namja itu hanya bersikap tenang. Dia merasa bahwa kekuatannya di dunia manusia tidak ada apa-apanya. Dia bisa membunuh manusia bila berada di alamnya.

.

"Ternyata kau cerdik juga. Pasti kau tau tentang Sean" tebak Kyungsoo. Mendengar kata Sean, membuat Suho tertarik.

.

"Kau adalah Sean?"

.

"Aku bukan Sean. Tetapi tingkatanku lebih tinggi dari Sean"

.

"Tolong, jelaskan semua tentang Sean. Dongsaengku seperti orang gila karena bangsamu" Suho terlihat memelas. Bila ini bukan karena ia sayang pada Lay, tak akan ia lakukan hal ini.

.

"Dia berteman dengan Sean? Hebat juga dia bisa bertahan dan tidak mati. Pasti Sean yang berteman dengannya menyukainya" jelas Kyungsoo enteng.

.

"Apa bisa kau bebaskan dongsaengku dari bangsamu?"

.

"Ada suatu cara untuk itu. Memusnahkan Sean yang berteman dengannya. Makadari itu, semua ingatan tentang dia dan Sean itu juga akan musnah. Tapi aku tak akan membunuh bangsaku sendiri!" Suho membulatkan matanya mendengar ini.

.

"Aku tak bisa berrharap padamu kau akan membunuh bangsamu sendiri. Jadi tolong beri tau aku bagaimana memusnahkan Sean itu"

.

"Aku tak tega bila melihat salahsatu bangsaku kau musnahkan"

.

"Kumohon!"

.

"Baiklah. Tapi dengan perjanjian! Lepaskan aku bila sudah kuberitau caranya!"

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

Xiumin sangatlah bingung, masih banyak soal yang belum ia kerjakan. Ingin sekali ia berdiri lalu melihat pekerjaan temannya. Namun pengawas ujian itu sangatlah ketat. Sulit untuk melakukan hal itu. Lagi dan lagi ia melihat makhluk yang mengikutinya terus memasuki ruangan. Namun suasana di ruangan ini tetap hening. Berarti makhluk itu tidak menampakkan wujud nyatanya.

.

"Xiu-ge, ingin dibantu?" tanya makhluk itu.

.

"memangnya kau bisa apa?" desis Xiumin pelan.

.

Makhluk itu kemudian melihat lembar jawab Xiumin. Lalu beranjak melihat lembar jawab orang lain.

.

"Nomor 24 jamur merah. Lalu 38 psilopitinae" ujar makhluk itu dari kejauhan. Mendengar itu Xiumin mengisikan jawaban itu pada lembar jawabnya.

.

Kemudian Xiumin memberikan isyarat nomor yang belum ia jawab dengan gerakan mulut. Ternyata makhluk itu berguna juga untuknya. Walau dia sangat terganggu dengan adanya makhluk itu. Tetapi, walaupun ia semalam belajar belum tentu dia bisa menjawab semua soal biologi itu. Kegiatan mereka terus berlangsung hingga bel selesai ujian berbunyi.

.

"Gomawo telah membantuku" ucap Xiumin pada makhluk itu.

.

"Bisakah kita berteman?" tanya makhluk itu dengan wajah sangat berharap.

.

"Siapa namamu?" Xiumin langsung to the point menanyakan nama namja itu. Berarti dia telah menerima makhluk itu sebagai temannya.

.

"Kim Jong Dae imnida.." jawabnya senang.

.

"Aku Kim Min Seok. Xiumin imnida..em..jong eh dae..,, ah aku bingung memanggilmu apa" Xiumin merasa salah tingkah di depan makhluk itu. Yang kini menampakkan wujud nyatanya.

.

"Terserah kau memanggilku apa"

.

"Then? Itu lebih mudah" saran Xiumin.

.

"Then? Then then. Lucu juga. Mengapa tidak Chen Chen saja?"

.

"Benar juga. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan karena kau telah membantuku. Kajja!" Xiumin langsung menarik tangan Chen ke sebuah restaurant dekat kampusnya. Chen hanya menurut.

.

"Kau pesan apa?" tanya Xiumin.

.

"Terserah gege. Aku ikut saja" jawab Chen dengan senyum manisnya.

.

"Baiklah. Emm, daging sapi panggang saja, ne? sama..." Xiuminlah yang memesan semuanya. Chen hanya menurut. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya pesanan mereka datang juga. Chen yang melihat daging sapi di depannya itu segera memakannya. Xiumin membelalakkan matanya melihat itu.

.

"Ya! Itu masih mentah, Chen. Kau harus memasaknya dulu disini. Apa rasanya tidak aneh?" tanya Xiumin ragu-ragu. Sungguh, walau dia mempunyai teman yang sangat rakus tetapi tidak akan pernah temannya itu memakan daging mentah.

.

"Tidak. Ini malahan lebih enak" Xiumin bergidik ngeri melihat Chen memakan daging mentah.

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Lay pergi ke pinggir danau untuk bertemu dengan Kai. Duduk pada akar pohon besar dan bersandar pada batangnya. Disana juga Kai sudah menunggunya.

.

"Kai, bukan itu kupu-kupunya. Aku berharap bahwa paket kemarin adalah hewan yang kau cari" ujaar Lay pundung.

.

"Jangan merasa bersalah. Kini kupu-kupu itu berubah menjadi manusia. Sangat susah bila memanggilnya lagi dari sini" jelas Kai.

.

"Apa hanya ada satu kupu-kupu yang dapat menyelesaikannya? Kupu-kupu dan manusia di duniaku banyak, Kai. Mana mungkin kita bisa temukan itu" Lay kelihatan kecewa.

.

"Sebenarnya, ada banyak DevaSean Sean. Hanya saja, itu sulit untuk didapatkan. Tetapi bila kita sudah mengenalnya, maka mudah untuk memanggilnya"

.

"Lalu, kau kenal salah satu dari mereka?"

.

"Ada. Tetapi dia sekarang sudah berubah menjadi manusia. Sulit untuk menariknya ke dunia Sean kembali"

.

"Kalau yang lain? Kita bisa kan mengambil yang lain dan yang masih berada di duniamu?" Lay semakin berharap.

.

"Itu sulit. Di hutan itulah mereka bersarang. Tetapi…" ucap Kai menggantung.

.

"Tetapi apa, Kai? Bicara yang jelas!"

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

"Aaaa!" teriak dua namja yang sedang berlari menghindari sesuatu di hutan ini. Terdengar suara raungan mengerikan menyusuri hutan. Seperti eraangan binatang buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

.

"Baekkie! Terus lari! Hhss..hhss…" namja tinggi itu terus berlari. Diikuti namja yang pendek dan disebut Baekkie itu.

.

"Park Chanyeol! Aku sudah hhss..hampir tidak kuat lagi..hhss" deruan nafas merek semakin kencang.

.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi! Sesampainya di danau kita aman!"

.

BBBYYYUUURRR

.

Kedua namja itu memasuki danau yang sungguh dengan air yang sangat dingin itu. Dan monster tadi yang mengejar mereka pun mulai berhenti dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Dengan keempat kakinya monster itu melangkah perlahan. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam itu sungguh membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi takut. Dan bulu abu-abu milik monster itu pula sangat mengerikan dengan dipadukan dengan wajahnya.

.

"Hahhh hhhss…hhahh..ayo kita naik" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun beranjak dari danau itu. Baru sadar bahwa ada dua namja tengah memerhatikan mereka dengan aneh.

.

"Park Chanyeol! Byun Baekhyun!' teriak Kai memanggil kedua namja itu. Kedua insan itupun mendatanginya.

.

"Wah, kalian basah! Lucu juga" ejek Kai pada keduanya.

.

"Hye…nih semua gara-gara jackal itu! Serigala, bodoh!" gerutu Baekhyun tak karuan. Chanyeol dan Kai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Baekhyun Lay masih bingung dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

.

"Kai, cye…siapa tuh?" Chanyeol menoel-menoel tangan Kai. Sambil ngelirik Lay aneh.

.

"Sssthh. Temen gue!" death-glare Chanyeol.

.

"Anyeong.." sapa Lay pada kedua orang itu.

.

"Anyeong…Kai, siapa ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata melotot ke arah Kai.

.

"Temen gue. Kok jadi salah paham gini?" Kai menggauruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu.

.

Baekhyun dan Chenyeol saling pandang. Dengan cengir mereka yang sangat unik itu.

.

"Artinya…" ucap Chanyeol menggantung.

.

"Kau berhubungan dengannya" teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serempak.

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

"Kau yakin itu caranya?" Suho masih tak percaya ia melakukan hal ini.

.

"Lakukan saja!" ucap Kyungsoo enteng.

.

"Aku tak akan memberikan diamond-mu bila ini tidak berhasil" ancam Suho penuh dengan ekspresi mengerikan.

.

Cklek. Lay datang. Suho yang mengetahui itu segera keluar ruangan yang sedang ia tempati itu. Sementara Kyungsoo tidak menampakkan dirinya.

.

"Cagya.." sambut Suho seraya memeluk dongsaengnya itu. Lay dengan risih melepaskan paksa pelukan dari Suho

.

"Iiisshh..hyung.."

.

"Kau sendirian?" dengan tumben Suho bertanya seperti itu saat Lay pulang.

.

"Bukannya aku selalu sendirian saat aku pulang" jawab Lay sinis.

.

"Lalu, temanmu?"

.

"Aku tak punya teman di sekolah, hyung!"

.

"Sean itu? Kau tak mengajaknya kemari" Lay sadar bahwa ada yang aneh pada hyung-nya.

.

"Sudah kubilang, hyung tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Sean itu! Hanya aku yang bisa!" titah Lay keras.

.

"Hyung bisa. Ajaklah dia kemari besok. Atau nanti malam" Suho tersenyum. Menandakan kemenangan ada dalam pihaknya. Walau ini bukan dalam sebuah perang. Sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan Lay dengan keadaan yang normal tanpa makhluk Sean.

.

.

**#SEAN_OKDIN#**

.

.

To Be Continue...

**Balesan Repiunya : yuk mariii**

**mjjeeje : **Aduh...! jangan tanya padaku... bingung aku...? so pasti kalo mau tau.. hehe*ketawa nista bareng Kai... lanjut ke Ch 3 nyaa~~ Thankyu Chingu...

**Tania3424 : **Ini... ada yang official Couple, ada yang gak copel-copelan... yang jelas,, ni Hunhan, Xiuchen, Baekyeol, Kaiso.. ntar yang Taoris ma SuLay nya rumit,, karena mereka punya hub. keluarga... aduh bingung jelasinnya... iya thanks ya repiu lagi ea.. kamu fans si raditia dika?*wkwkwkwk tooo

**ekasudaryadi : **Yah.. gitu deh... seperti jawabanku buat Tania... iya... aku juga bingung plus lagi ngebut ngetik hehe... okok... ditunggu aja ya...! paling gak ada 10 chapteran uda kelar koq/ Gomawo ya... CH 3 nya ditunggu and repiu lageee...^ngedance alone bareng Suho...

**Nurfadilah : **Hehe masak so sweet sih? aku koq ngerasa kaya sesuatu gitu... soalnya aku gak bisa buat yang fluff fluff.. khekhekhe iya.. di tunggu ya chingu... repiu lagii...^^

.

TOLONG REVIEW !  
COMENT, LIKE ATAU YANG LAIN

PENTING TINGGALIN JEJAK!

Okay..! Dokay!~!


End file.
